starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerebrate (Episode VI)
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm (?–June 2500) Daggoth's Renegade Swarm (June–September 2500) Kerrigan's Swarm (September 2500–?) |gender=N/A |birth= |death= |job=Cerebrate Kerrigan's lieutenant (September 2500–?) }} The cerebrate was the player character of StarCraft Episode VI, working as Sarah Kerrigan's lieutenant and commander of her Swarms. Biography A New Allegiance The cerebrate was part of Daggoth's Renegade Swarm after the death of the first Overmind. During the , Sarah Kerrigan seized control of the cerebrate by severing its ties to the Second Overmind. She immediately used it to quell the disruption to her Tarsonis hive clusters caused by the psi disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Kerrigan secured the aid of Raynor's Raiders and Emperor Arcturus Mengsk against the UED Expeditionary Fleet. The cerebrate took control of Braxis zerg liberated by Dominion psi emitters and used them to destroy the psi disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Later, it helped raid the Kel-Morian Combine alongside protoss Praetor Fenix. The Combine's resources were needed for the coming assault on UED-held Korhal. Kerrigan ordered the cerebrate to infest as many command centers as possible.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. The Liberation of Korhal The cerebrate spearheaded the assault on Augustgrad, Korhal. The UED and their zerg slaves were routed, and control nominally returned to Mengsk and the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's allies were her next targets. She ordered the cerebrate to assail Dominion and protoss forces who were resting after the victory. General Edmund Duke and Fenix were both killed before the zerg withdrew to Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. The UED were not yet out of the fight. UED slave broods descended on Kerrigan's Tarsonis hive clusters. The cerebrate broke the assault by killing the intermediary UED scientists with the attack force.Samir Duran: "My Queen, we have located a small Terran facility towards the rear of the Renegades' landing zone. There appears to be a number of UED scientists working within the compound, but we are unable to determine the purpose of their presence..." Sarah Kerrigan: "I know what they're up to. I suspected that the UED's control of the Overmind was tenuous. Tarsonis is too remote for them to maintain direct control over the Swarms, so they've sent these 'scientists' to coordinate their attack." Duran: "Cerebrate, focus your attacks against the Terran facility. All of the UED scientists must be killed. Only then will we be able to finish off these Renegade Zerg." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The cerebrate oversaw the destruction of Talematros on Shakuras. This spectacular diversion allowed the recovery of Matriarch Raszagal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. The cerebrate used the coerced Dark Templar to assault Char and kill the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998.. After the Overmind, Dark Prelate Zeratul stole back Raszagal and Kerrigan ordered the cerebrate to pursue them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. The newly-reunited Swarm returned to Char and were attacked by the Dominion, protoss, and UED simultaneously. The cerebrate defeated all three at the . The Brood War was over.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Aftermath Following the war, the cerebrate provided genetics assistance for Kerrigan's advanced infested terran project. Terrans Henderson and Amanda Haley were both (unsuccessful) victims.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. It died during the interbellum with the remainder of the cerebrates. Kerrigan no longer required their servicesChris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 and they were exterminated.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. References Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:Zerg player characters Category:Zerg cerebrates